


Glitter Bending

by bookfreak1317



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfreak1317/pseuds/bookfreak1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang discovers that the Avatar is graced with the power to bend something other than the elements. One more powerful and awesome then them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know Avatar has it's funny and crazy moments, but this crazy? C'mon, it's obvious this isn't mine.
> 
> Summary: Aang discovers that the Avatar is graced with the power to bend something other than the elements. One more powerful and awesome then them all.
> 
> A/N Hey, this is my first The Last Airbender fic. Woot woot! Hopefully you guys like this and that this is a good way to first join the fandom.
> 
> I've always, and shall always, love the series. It wasn't until recently, when I discovered The Last Airbender on Netflix, did the obsession come back. My cousin also happen to be visiting at the time and is also obsessed with the show, so we had these huge marathons with all our favorite and least favorite episodes. I also had happen to have had gone to a party the night before and got glitter bombed multiple times, so I was covered in glitter for a few days. And because of the lack of sleep we got from constantly watching The Last Airbender, we came up with the fabulous idea of glitter bending and I just couldn't get it out of my head, so I wrote this.
> 
> So hopefully you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I cracked up a bunch while doing so :) lol
> 
> Please read, review, and most of all, enjoy! :)
> 
> xoxo bookfreak1317

"Guys guys guys guys guys! You guys are never going to believe what I discovered I can do!" Aang screamed excitedly as he ran into the camp, not able to wait to show his friends what he could now do.

"Aang, what is it?" Katara asked, wondering what could make her friend so happy and excited. Not that she didn't love seeing him like this, she absolutely loved it (she blushed at the thought), but she was curious.

"Yeah TwinkleToes, you're just radiating happy." Toph said, relaxing against a boulder.

"It's so amazing and is the best thing in the world!" Aang exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the Gaang to catch his breath. As soon as he discovered his new talent, he ran straight back to the house and didn't stop.

"It better be." Zuko snapped angrily, sitting up to glare at the young Avatar. "You missed your morning training. A true Firebender is ready to train at sunrise."

"I was up at sunrise! But I kinda got distracted..." Aang trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Okay. Could you tell us what you discovered now?" Sokka asked impatiently. "I really wanna know what could make you this excited."

"Okay. I learned that I can bend something other than the elements." Aang explained. "I had been going through Sokka's stuff earlier,"

"Hey! Why were you going through my stuff?.!"

"I was looking for my whistle for Appa, since you were the last one to have it. And which I found it, in the outer pocket of your bag." Aang explained, pulling out the whistle.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but anyway, while I was going through Sokka's stuff, I ended up getting thoroughly covered in bright, neon pink, glitter. And I couldn't get it off no matter what I did, so I just gave up and went to the training area." Aang explained, shuddering as he remember the amount of glitter he had been covered in.

"Why do you have glitter in your bag?" Katara asked Sokka, not understanding why her brother could possible need bright, neon pink, glitter.

Sokka blushed as everyone turned to stare at hum. "It was for Suki. I know how much she likes glitter, and I can tell she hates her Fire Nation outfit, so I thought she could use it to make the outfit better and more, uh, her."

"Awe, I have the sweetest boyfriend in the entire world!" Sukie gushed, kissing Sokka on the cheek, causing him to blush again, and Zuko and Toph to gag.

"Anyway," Aang continued, getting everyone's attention back on him. "While I started training, I kept getting distracted by the sparkly, brightness of the glitter so I was really angry and aggravated. And I just kept wishing the glitter would just fly off of me, and when I threw my arm out in an attempt to get the glitter off, this happened."

Aang then took a step back, reached into a side pouch to grab some glitter before dumping it on his arm. He then threw his arm out and, the glitter flew off of his arm and followed the movement of Aang's arm and hand.

"Oh my god, you can bend glitter!"

Everyone watched in shock and awe, as Aang bended the glitter. He made them do flips, he made mini tornados, he even made a glitter whip.

"That is the coolest, and the most stupid thing, I've ever seen." Zuko said, watching Aang make the glitter form into miniature Appas and Momos, and making then making them fly around the real Appa and Momo, confusing the animals.

"I know right?" Sokka said, watching Aang form the Appas and Momos into a clone of Aang, and it looked exactly like him, except for the fact it was sparkly and glittery of course.

"I have no idea what is going on, besides the fact you're all saying Aang can now bend glitter." Toph said, not bring able to feel what was going on because everything Aang was making was floating in the air.

Aang then turned his duplicate into a duplicate of Toph and made it walk on the ground and start 'Earthbending' glitter rocks, which Aang also made.

"That. Is. So. Cool!" Toph exclaimed excitedly, as she felt her glitter duplicate bend glitter rocks.

"I know right?" Aang exclaimed, making the glitter Toph throw a glitter rock at Zuko's head, causing everyone to laugh when they saw the Firebender's now pink and sparkly hair. "I think I've finally discovered how to defeat the Fire Lord!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're suggesting you defeat the Fire Lord with glitter?" Katara asked, shocked. She found it adorable and funny how much fun everyone was having with the glitter bending, but defeat the all powerful Fire Lord with glitter? It was insane!

"Yes! Exactly! It's genius, isn't it?" Aang asked, proud of his idea. Usually Sokka was the one coming up with the ideas, but finally Aang came up with a great idea by himself.

"That's insane!" Katara exclaimed. "You all agree with me, right?" She asked the rest of the group, expecting them to agree.

"I think it's genius."

"Me too."

"It's a butt kicking idea."

Katara couldn't help but gape at Toph, Sokka and Suki. "I can't believe you guys! This is the most stupid idea in the world! Aang is going to get himself killed if he tries to destroy the Fire Lord with Glitter bending! Zuko, you agree with me, right?" She asked, hoping the Firebender could help her prove to the rest of the Gaang that this idea was insane.

"Actually, I think it's a great plan."

Everybody gaped at the Firebender.

"You do?" Aang asked surprised.

"Yeah." Zuko said, shrugging.

"Why?" Sokka asked, surprised Zuko was agreeing with them on something.

"Because my father won't be expecting to be attacked with glitter. Aang could blind him with the glitter and then make a sword and kill him. End of story." Zuko explained.

"But still, it's too dangerous!" Katara exclaimed, wanting everyone to see it her way.

"Everything we do is dangerous, Sugar Queen. So get used to it." Toph snapped at Katara.

The two girls then glared at each other and before they could get in a cat fight, Sokka spoke quickly.

"Now Aang, why don't we go practice your Glitter Bending and figure out the plan?"

"Okay!" Aang said excitedly, before running off, everyone but Katara following.

Katara stared after the group for a few seconds before banging her head against the wall.

"Every." Bang. "One." Bang. "Is." Bang. "Cra." Bang. "Zy."

Appa and Momo watched Katara in interest, wondering why the human girl was upset at their Master and friend for making pretty shapes with that sparkly, pretty stuff.

After Katara finished banging her head, she quickly healed the bruise that was forming and turned to look at the animals.

"You guys agree with me that they're crazy, right?" Katara asked, wanting to know that she wasn't the only one who thought that way. Even if they were animals.

The animals glanced at each other, then glanced at Katara, before Momo squeaked and Appa roared, and they walked off after the rest of the Gaang.

Katara let out a groan and fell backwards to the ground. "Even the animals are crazy. What am I supposed to do now?"


	2. Defeating the Fire Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope! This isn't mine! No matter how much I wish it was!
> 
> A/N Here's chapter 2! Sorry I took so long with posting this, but school started up again and I've been really busy. But yay for labor day weekend and free time to post stuff! ;)
> 
> Anyhoo, please enjoy and let me know what you guys think! :)
> 
> xoxo bookfreak1317

"Aang!" Katara yelled excitedly, running up to the young Avatar and giving him a hug. "You did it! You did it! You did it! I can't believe it!" Then Katara realized what she said. "I mean, I can believe you could defeat the Fire Lord, but I mean I can't believe you defeated him so quick and easy and, and, and..."

Aang started laughing at his friend's stuttering. "It's okay. I understand. I can't believe I actually defeated the Fire Lord so quick and easy either."

"Congrats Aang." Zuko said, coming up behind Katara, giving the kid a smile. But Aang had other ideas and pulled Zuko into a big, bone crushing hug, which surprisingly, the Prince returned.

"You guys should've seen him!" Sokka yelled, from where he sat on the rock, while Katara walked over and started to fix his leg. "He was like 'Woosh!' then 'Woo!' then 'What now Fire Lord?' there was a 'bang!' and a 'boom!'. Meanwhile, the Fire Lord was all like 'eek!' 'ack' 'ook!' and then there was smoke everywhere! And when it cleared up, the Fire Lord was unconscious and didn't have his bending anymore!"

"Wow. That's so cool Aang!" Katara said in awe, so surprised it went that quickling, standing up after finishing Sokka's leg. "I'm guessing you used all the elements to tie up the Fire Lord. But how did you take away his bending?"

"I learned it from a giant Lion Turtle while I was gone." Aang said, shrugging like it was nothing special.

Everyone stared at Aang for a few seconds in shock, before Toph spoke.

"Why do you get to go on all the fun adventures." She whined, stomping her foot, which caused a piece of Earth fly upwards right under Sokka, causing him to fly through the air and Suki to scream, running after her flying boyfriend, who landed right in the middle of the ocean.

"Oopsie?" Toph said, raising her hands in defense, but a small smirk was slowly fighting it's way onto her face.

Katara let out a sigh and grabbed the bridge of her nose. "Fine. I'll go get him. Hopefully you didn't break his leg again." She said, walking in the direction Sokka flew. Toph followed behind, only going to see how far she threw Sokka so she could use it against him in the future.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you something really important Katara!" Aang called after Katara, causing her to stop and look back at him.

"Yes, Aang? What is it?" She asked, wondering what was so important, that he couldn't wait to tell her until she came back.

"I didn't defeat the Fire Lord by bending with the elements. I defeated him by bending with glitter. Our plan worked absolutely perfectly. Without a hitch. Told you it was possible."

Katara's scream of aggravation and annoyance was heard by everyone in all four Nations, and all the spirits in the Spirit world.


	3. Korra's Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Like I've said in the last two chapters, this isn't mine
> 
> A/N And here's the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed the last two chapters! And I hope you guys enjoy this one too!
> 
> Thanks again for reading! :)
> 
> xoxo bookfreak1317

"Katara! Katara! Katara!" Korra screamed excitedly, as she ran into Katara's healing hut.

"What is it Korra?" Katara asked, looking up from the healing book she was making, for future healers to look to for advice for healing, when she was dead and gone.

"I just discovered the coolest thing in the world!" Korra said excitedly, stopping in front of the older woman to catch her breath.

"That's good. What is it?" Katara asked curiously, putting down the book.

"It's the most amazingly awesome thing in the whole wide world! You're going to love it!" Korra said excitedly, the 16 year old not able to hold in her enthusiasm.

"What exactly am I going to love?" Katara asked, laughing on the inside at the young Avatar's behavior. She reminded her of Aang when she acted like this.

"Oh, oh yeah. Well, I was helping some of the little kids set up for a birthday party and one of them dumped this bucket on my head. A bunch of stuff was inside the bucket and most of it stuck to me, and when I tried to get everything off of me, I discovered I could do this!" Korra said excitedly and happily before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of glitter. She then made the glitter float in the air and shape their self like stars, before floating around Katara's head.

"Dear god, not again!"

Katara's scream was heard by everyone. Animals, the living, spirits, everyone. The people in the living world, all screamed or jumped in shock or fear at the scream, not understanding where the scream came from or why.

Meanwhile in the Spirit world, everyone chuckled and shook their heads in amusement.

"Korra just discover that she can glitter bend?" Iroh asked amusedly, while serving the Spirit versions of the Gaang tea and biscuits.

"Yup." Aang said, moving his piece in the Pai Sho game he was playing against Sokka,who happened to be losing the game spectacularly.

"And I don't think Katara's too happy about that fact." Toph said smirking, causing everyone to laugh.


End file.
